


Borrowed

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Child Neglect, Comfort fic, Confusion, Epithet Stealing, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, PLEASE avoid if u dont wanna read them!!!!, Rick hates martin, Spoilers, Team Peasant Poppers - Freeform, anyway, dont even come at me for posting spoilers there are so many warnings on god ill end you, honestly this is just to make me happy now :), i have warned you, keep destroying the wiki tho squad thats got far too much stuff smh, like stop complaining u morons, my story i write the fluff!!!, plus if people REALLY wanna spoil themselves (me) they can just go thru the history, protective friends, soon, there will be spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Spoilers for Rick Shades!! I joined this fandom late (sadly) but went through the wikis history to get all the info i could on this guy (PLUS watched the pokemon campaign he's in) because i,, got a little obsessed. While I do support vandalizing the wiki (great job guys) im not one to avoid spoilers, but some people are (and this fandom is big on it) so this isn't spoiler heavy, simply Rick Shades' epithet (including headcanons) and my own interpretation of the beach scene (and what i want afterwards bc... gimme rick content)AGAIN Spoilers for Rick Shades! This extends to Phoenica and Trixie, though they won't be big characters in this lol. Not at the minute atleast.UPDATE; I am currently watching anime campaign so this will hopefully be more in character as time goes on. As of editting I am on episode 2.
Relationships: Team Peasant Poppers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Beach

He wouldn’t call himself the smartest of people, sure. But drowning when he was like, 90% sure he could breathe underwater? That was probably a new low for him, not like he remembered much, sitting on the beach with these three kids fussing over him, the young adult slowly came to the realization that he was probably stuck here. That wouldn’t be good for business- he can’t publicize his horoscope articles if he was stuck on land.

He tried for a few minutes to catch their names, but they seemed more to be bickering and calling each other ‘princess’ and ‘emo’ for him to get much of anything- except the girl that had actually introduced herself. Molly Blyndeff. 

“Uh… so, when can I go back to-” he coughed, right, there was still some water sitting in his lungs, his breathing felt weird, ticklish. The girl with the bell-like hair looked at him, he couldn’t help but get a vague feeling he knew her- a rich girl.

“Oh sir- I’m sorry! We hardly noticed you were there” he cracked a smile “No biggie. I just- wanna know when I can go home.” The girl with the purple hair made an audible scoffing noise, and she slammed her foot down on the ground.

“Not right now! You’re still coughing, Molly called a doctor but until then you have to stay right here!” A doctor? That was probably a bit overboard, but he can’t blame them, a member of the ocean race nearly drowning was definitely not the best encounter, he was sure of that. “If you say so” he leaned back a bit on his hands, sitting cross-legged and watching the girls

Phoenica-? Feenie, she was starting to go on and on about how this was probably some kind of destiny, and she turned to Molly, pointing at her in the most dramatic way- almost like this was a detective show and she’d come to a grand conclusion. “Molly! Don’t you think it’s weird that you had that whole drama with the amulet, and then this guy shows up?! We must be unlocking our destiny!”

She clapped her hands together, the purple haired girl and Molly didn’t seem phased, as if this was something the girl did often. Maybe he recognized her because she looked like a hero from folklore or something. 

“Excuse me- but, er, what are.. Your names?” he had to focus to keep his voice steady, and the girls turned to him again, the girl in purple lit up like a bulb, followed by a quiet chorus of ‘oh no’ from her friends. 

“We’re the three members of the neo trio! I’m Trixie, that’s Phoenica, and that’s Molly!” she pointed to each of her friends in turn, bouncing up and down vaguely on the balls of her feet. Phoenica gently grabbed her arm, patting her lightly so she’d calm down.

“Who are you?” that was Molly, moving to sit next to him, placing her hands on her ankles and staring up at him curiously, the bear hoodie was kind of cute, he had to admit. “Rick. Rick Shades, great to meet you!” he smiled brightly at her, and heard a snicker

“God that sounds so disgustingly fake. I love it.” Trixie was giggling to herself, that was fair, it was more his alias than anything, but his actual name was like, twenty times worse. So he just went with it, sticking his tongue out lightly and tilting his head. Phoenica seemed to crack a little smile, as if she hadn’t been expecting his reaction to Trixie.

Molly nodded a little “Well- Mr. Shades-” “Rick” “Rick, how did you end up in this situation?” there’s worry in her eyes, as if expecting some weird motive for nearly drowning. Rick clapped his hands together and spread them out in a shrug.

“I almost drowned. Then I- i was on a beach!” he put one hand on his chest, every inhale burnt a tiny bit more, and he saw the little girls brow furrow in worry, he just lightly ruffled her hair “Truly kiddo! I didn’t do anything on purpose, I think i might’ve been attacked and lost my air supply? Wouldn’t be the first time. Normally- i can- can.. Uh…” “Swim back?” “Yep! Thank you Molly.” 

Phoenica and Trixie looked at each other, this guy was a little too friendly for somebody they just met, Trixie took a cautious step forward “Molly, maybe we should be careful..” Rick looked up at her with vaguely upset eyes, Trixie could see the purple glow in them now that he was getting his strength back.

Molly gave an annoyed noise “Trix, i’m just trying to make a new friend!” Rick visibly lit up at the word, and held out his hand excitedly “Glad to be your friend!” Trixie saw the glow in his eyes grow brighter, and moved to grab Molly, but she was already shaking his hand. Feenie made a little concerned noise at the bit of green that moved from Molly to the young man.

Trixie yanked Molly away from him, and Rick looked up in concern, tilting his head innocently “What did you do?!” Feenie moved to push both her friends back slightly, glaring at him. Rick stared for a second, before blinking in realization. Oh. ohhhh, he gave an airy laugh.

“My epithet is companion! I- i can, use my friends' epithets.. It’s harmless.” Molly blinked, looking at her hand, now that he mentioned it, she felt the tiniest bit weird, though not any emptier. Rick decided to show them to prove it, snapping his fingers and letting a little purple silence bubble appear on his hand.

Molly gasped softly, and Trixie gave a little growl. “You stole part of her soul! You didn’t give her a choice!” Rick gave a little shrug, letting his purple eyes sparkle in the sunlight, the slight glow returning. “My epithet often works without my control, Trixie.” 

She scoffed, but didn’t say anything else, they could hear an ambulance, and besides, Rick was looking kind of woozy, talking so much when there was still water in his lungs- and using his epithet wasn’t a good mixture.

Molly yelped and scrambled forward when the silence bubble popped and he fell back. She put her hands on his chest, his eyes were closed, he was back to being knocked out. She glanced up at her friends. Feenie looked mildly worried, while Trixie was still suspicious. “What do we do about this?” Trixie offered a little shrug.

Feenie cleared her throat, a worried hum coming from her “Someone should stay in the hospital with him- there’s not a likely chance that he has family here, and he may as well be considered stuck for the moment- if an ocean race lost his ability to breathe underwater… he’ll need somewhere to stay.”

Molly nodded slightly, and backed off, keeping an eye on him, maybe she could bring him to the toy store, she was sure her dad wouldn’t care- more free labor.

They’d work it out.

The medical care was here anyway. Molly watched them take the man, looking at the hand he shook. He stole peoples epithets by touching them. Sylvie wouldn’t like that...


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super headcanonny lol? Also!! Team Peasant Poppers is mentioned at the end!!! They stick together thru every universe sorry i dont make the rules.

Rick woke up again in the hospital, blearily opening his eyes, they felt heavy.. Pain drugs, probably. He gave an annoyed little groan and moved to sit up, breathing didn’t hurt as much anymore, so that was a good thing. He looked around for a moment until he spotted someone, a boy sitting in a chair on a computer. He had messy pinkish hair, and a fluffy overcoat.

He cleared his throat, and the boy looked up, teal eyes staring at him from behind glasses. Rick blinked, a name shooting into his mind. Sylvester, he’d probably hear Molly say it or something. Rick gave a kind smile. “You’re awake. It didn’t take you long” Sylvie's voice was quiet, a hint of amusement in it.

He also sounded vaguely focused, like he’d been working- but this kid- boy, can’t call him kid- couldn’t be older than sixteen. Maybe homework. Rick stuck out his tongue and gave a playful grin “Who are you?” he hummed, and Sylvie shrugged.

“The person who Molly told to watch you, she’s at work. Can’t get off her shift ‘till her dad lets her go.” Sylvie clicked something on his computer, focusing back down on it. Rick nodded slightly, Molly was probably just a little over ten, she shouldn’t be working at a toy store.

He looked around nervously for a minute, shuffling awkwardly where he sat. “You can talk, i’m not busy” the boy looked over his glasses slightly, and Rick gave an almost relieved sigh. “Okay. uh- I’m Rick Shades.” “Oblivious Obsequious” Rick froze slightly, and narrowed his eyes.

“You’re in ocean country files. Says that you get hurt a lot. Dark magic outbursts.” Sylvie moved his computer top down slightly, peering at Rick curiously. Rick frowned, his arms slowly looping around himself. “What is your authority to have this information?” “Licensed Psychologist. I’m Doctor Sylvester Ashling, it’s good to meet you, Mr Obsequious.” “Shades.” 

Rick clenched his fists a little, digging his fingers into his arms- is he in a hospital gown? Gross, of course he is. He touched his face gently, and made an annoyed sound, grabbing his sunglasses off the side table and putting them on. “My name is Rick Shades.” Sylvie gave a little shrug.

“If you say so. What were you doing on the beach? It’s kind of hard to drown someone from the ocean country…” Rick sighed in exasperation, running a hand down his face. “I don’t know, I said that already- to those three girls. I have no idea how I ended up there.” Sylvie leaned forward a little.

“Do you have amnesia?” “I don’t think so. I know that I want to go home, I know I- ran the horoscope section in a newspaper- I had, friends. I think.” Rick blinked, furrowing his eyebrows, wait. Did he have friends? He could’ve sworn… What if he wasn’t right about anything? Thinking about epithets, he could only use… Mollys, he didn’t know it’s name. He was gonna call it Silence for right now.

“I should’ve… I feel like…” Sylvie frowned a bit, the young adult seemed genuinely messed up about this, he tapped a pen against the top of his laptop carefully, getting his attention again. “It’s also in your files that your epithet is ‘companion’? Apologies for looking- Trixie said you used something on Molly, and I couldn’t really let that go unnoticed.” 

Rick nodded in slight understanding. Molly, that was a comforting name now, he was bonded with her. He hadn’t even meant to do that, and he looked at his hands for a moment. “Sorry about that. She- wanted to be my friend.” 

“Your epithet runs on ally-ship?” Rick nodded a little, something about this boy made him feel vaguely comfortable. Safe- but also somewhat tired. He wondered what his epithet was, but he wouldn’t ask. “Could you elaborate on that?” 

Rick looked away, and mumbled to himself for a minute, before looking up and sighing “I’m not gonna get arrested right? I’m not a bad guy-” “I’m aware. I’m registering you into Sweet Jazz Cities database. So we can get you somewhere to stay and everything.” Rick shot up slightly, blinking in confusion.

“Wait, I can’t go home?” Sylvie shook his head, giving a slightly sympathetic look “You’re someone of the ocean race who almost drowned, chances are is that something is messed up real bad with your inner workings. So instead of automatically breathing, it doesn’t filter out the water. The doctors did a test earlier, and it just filled your lungs with water again.”

Rick places a hand on his chest, looking down. Great. That was- jeez. “Oh.” his voice cracked slightly, and he could feel tears already building in his eyes, oh. That probably wasn’t good. Sylvie blinked, giving a vaguely concerned look towards the man. Was he starting to cry? That was… a reasonable response.

He brought the topic off that as quickly as possible. “Rick, can you elaborate on your abilities? We need what you’re able to do registered incase something happens.” 

He fiddled with his hands, and the purple-aesthetic’d man looked away. “I, uh. I’m a mage, dark magic. It’s all powered by friendship, the people I have around me.” Sylvie rose an eyebrow, that was definitely a new one. “My. Proficiency raises every time I make a new friend.”

Sylvie leaned forward a bit more, curiosity getting the best of him “Isn’t dark magic normally-” “If you say evil-!” Rick shot a watery-eyed glare at Sylvie, gathering his cool and taking a deep breath “I’m not evil, at all, I’m not a bad guy! I really just wanna make friends! And protect them- that’s my job!” he was being sincere, Sylvie could tell that much.

He sighed a little, giving a smile “Alright Rick. Apologies for the rash assumption.” Rick huffed slightly, crossing his arms and looking away, his shoulders slumped a little. “... Magical outbursts. What can you tell me about that?”

“My epithet acts up when I don’t have my friends around.” He released his arms, running his hands through his hair and giving a little smile, trying to keep his calm, he really didn’t like being questioned, he just wanted to go home. “I get meltdowns, destroy buildings. I’m terrified of it.” 

“So you’re uncontrollably dangerous.” Sylvies voice has slipped into a slightly darker tone, and Rick sits up straighter, slamming one hand on the hospital bed “What?! No- no no no, I can control it! I just talk to myself! Or one of my pets! Or my friends! It’s easy to keep calm.” Sylvie stared, doubt in his expression, but he just notes it down instead of saying anything.

Rick looks away again, geez, was he gonna be known for the time his magic blew up now? Great, he carded his hands through his hair and let out a soft whine, he really didn’t like any of this. This Sylvie guy was confusing, obviously young, but dangerously mature for his age.

He couldn’t figure out still why he and the girls seemed familiar either.

Whatever, he didn’t have time to think about that right now, because Sylvie was reaching for him, trying to get his attention- he immediately leaned away and huffed.

“Rick, you’ll be released within the next two days, and all the hospital bills have been paid for by a ‘Nera’.” Rick almost laughs. Right, Nera, and Samson, they were probably worried sick about him. He’d text them later- once he was able to, he was pretty sure his phone got destroyed.

“Alright.” 

He hears the shuffling of somebody moving, and then the door closes. Rick sighs and puts his head in his hands. This was going to be hard to adjust to, hopefully his friends would pop up and visit him, the Psychic and Mundie would probably come eventually, and maybe Phoenica would show up too…

His thoughts screeched to a halt. Phoenica. Same name, same look, that kid was just younger. That’s where she was familiar from, he knew her older sister or something! Great. He leaned back in the bed.

His friends wouldn’t have abandoned him, they’d pop up eventually- they always did.


	3. Team Peasant Poppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really soft for team peasant poppers so?? this is slowly becoming my 'im gonna write this for my own personal comfort and happiness' fic ffdsgknjs

He got out within the week, he’d left the hospital only to be greeted by a girl with long black hair, who glared darkly at him and crossed her arms. He recognized her instantly, and Rick visibly brightened. “You better have a good explanation for this, Livi.” Rick gave a nervous laugh, lifting his hands up in a shrug.

Rick felt his magic nearly burst when his hand was grabbed, and he was being tugged along, a moment passed, and he could feel and see the world disappearing around him, reappearing soon- he was in the taiga country, and a girl leapt forward, grabbing his face and checking him for any potential injuries.

“Goodness- you are such an idiot sometimes, disappearing off into the ocean like that! You worried us rotten!” she patted his face, giving him the neutral face of displeasure, and Rick just relaxed into her touch, eyes sparkling lightly. “Feenie…” “Don’t you ‘feenie’ me!” she pulled away, crossing her arms.

A boy darted from where he had been sitting from the couch, barreling into Rick and wrapping his arms around him. “Phoenica is right! You’re an idiot, come on, you’re literally the braincell of team peasant poppers, you can’t go missing like that!” Rick shushed him, lightly patting his back and hugging Samson back as tightly as he could. Nera gave a little scoff, and joined the hug, pulling Feenie in after a minute.

“Ultra powerful group hug~!” Ricks voice was almost sing-song, and he pulled away, letting his friends hold onto various parts of him, his arms and scarf were free reign for all he cared. “You have to tell us what happened.” Phoenica piped up again, and Rick rolled his eyes vaguely. “Alright- alright.”

Within a few minutes, Rick had his friends on the ground while he was on the couch, normal story time set up. He clapped his hands together, letting his magic sparkle and pop in his hands, watching Phoenica’s eyes widen. It was always really cute to see her do something like that.

“Alright- so, I was roaming my city down in the ocean, and i was just- hanging out! I think I was planning to visit Nera or something- And as I was approaching the surface- this large, burst of electricity shot into the ocean and struck me directly!” Nera blinked in concerned, and reached forward, very lightly patting her friends knee, while Samson seems unphased- having been shot numerous times leaves you a little less empathetic.

Phoenica moved forward to grab onto one of Ricks pants legs, a small upset sound coming from her- honestly all this just made Ricks heart melt.

“I was shot and- i think i went completely unconscious, i woke up not being able to breathe and couldn’t swim, It wasn’t fun, i was flailing for a while- than there I went again, like a passing wave” Nera almost laughed, and punched his leg hard enough to do damage, getting an ‘hey- owwwww!’ out of Rick, and getting their other friends to laugh at their ‘leader’ as well.

“Woke up on a beach with three kids- Molly Blyndeff, Phoenica, and Trixie” Feenie brightened at the second name, and tilted her head a few centimeters to the side. “The fifteenth?” Rick scoffed “Okay, rude, you act like I know anything about royalty. Or magical girls” Phoenica frowned a little “but, you’re a magical boy!”

Nera gently pats Feenie’s shoulder, and she blinks. Oh. ohhhh he didn’t mean it seriously! Okay that made sense. “Yeah! I’m the fourteenth- I think they expected me to die when I went on our journey.” She leaned back on her hands, and Rick chuckled, nodding in agreement. He could still picture his younger- excited friend. It was nice to imagine.

“Well, you didn’t, but I think you’ve done your ‘saving the world’ quota for one lifetime.” Rick hummed, and Nera gently nudges Phoenica in agreement. Samson has gone to lean against the blonde, a small noise coming from him. “So you almost drowned? How are you back?” he prompted

Rick gave a tiny frown, and Nera immediately reached forward to stop him from talking if she had to- but she didn’t say anything, because his smile was back. “Hospital took care of it- turns out I can’t breathe water anymore, so you guys are stuck with me- and also this ‘Sylvester Ashling’ guy is like. My therapist now? I think he’s only like fifteen though.”

Feenie snorted, and Nera rolled her eyes, Samson was the one that spoke, saying what the two girls were thinking “You act as if age ever stopped anybody- ever stopped you, mister thirteen year old hero.” Rick stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at his friends, and Phoenica almost instantly broke into a quiet laugh, Nera just flicked Ricks leg lightly.

The night ended with them piled on top of each other, Phoenica at the bottom- Nera flopped across her with a black crow sitting on her head, Samson was leaned slightly against the corner their two bodies created, a controller for a video game slipping slowly from his hands, Rick gently braiding and unbraiding Feenie’s hair.

As the hours passed, Rick realized he wasn’t going to be able to get to sleep, despite the comfortable feeling that always came when he was able to cling to and sit with the rest of the Peasant Poppers. He slowly stood up, moving away from them as carefully as possible- and sneaks out into the night. 

He locates one of his companions, and disappears in a puff of smoke.


	4. Toystore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick shares the entire fandoms mutual hatred of Martin lol. He is NOT happy about this.

Rick finds himself standing infront of a toystore that he recognizes almost instantly- though he doesn’t know why. Toy Emporium shouldn’t be familiar, except for the fact it was Blyndeff, Molly was here, which… was weird, it was nighttime, wasn’t it? Maybe she lived here… he didn’t want to scare her.

So he walked up to the door, why did it say open? Did this place run a nightshift? He’d get if it was like- christmas, but this didn’t make any sense. The man carefully opened the door, hearing the little ring of the bell, and he saw the girl at the desk, her head down, papers scattered around her.

Oh, that wasn’t good.

Rick went over to her, staring for a second, Molly was a mess, her hair ruined, some of the stars starting to fall out, the papers surrounding her were a mixture of paperwork, some of which even he didn’t understand, and homework. He frowned lightly, that… wasn’t a good thing, she’d obviously passed out, and he did remember seeing bags under her eyes.

Something told him that this was normal.

He moved around the desk and carefully picked the child up, she didn’t even stir, her head just falling against his chest and a small tired mumble coming out of her. Rick looked around for a minute, before heading over to the ‘employees only’ door and opening it with his foot- which was a lot harder than it should’ve been.

Softly moving Mollys hair out of her face, Rick headed up the stairs, humming softly to himself and looking around, there was a room clearly labelled- well, not really, it just had a big bear saying ‘come on in!’ on it. He could tell it was Molly’s. 

Rick heard the door downstairs open, and muttered in annoyance, people actually came in at this hour? Alright. He goes into Molly’s room and carefully puts her in bed, tucking her in before running back downstairs.

He’s… doing this now, how hard could it be? Rick kept having to double check the prices, and counting them up took a while- he couldn’t figure out how the cash register worked- but it worked. By the time the sun was rising, he’d probably sold to at least fifteen customers- busy night, no wonder Molly had been exhausted. 

Rick had written down everything that got bought by name and tallied them up so Molly’s guardian could count it up later and take stock, and he was leaning against the counter and working on finishing with cleaning the papers, sorting them between ‘obvious homework’ and ‘adult paperwork’. 

He heard the door open, and glanced up, immediately putting his hands up when he saw somebody that was definitely not Molly. The man stared at him for a second, blinking slowly before grinning “Are you one of Molly’s friends? It’s great to have someone taking an interest!” he burst after a second.

The wizard’s jaw dropped. There was no way this guy was- like, seriously saying that. He shook his head quickly and dropped his hands, trying to figure out what to say to that. 

“What do you mean- wh- Dude! I’m a random adult in your store, your child is missing as far as you may know, do you?? What!” he gestured rapidly in front of him, and the man just gave a hearty laugh, tilting his head “Are you kidding?! Molly is perfectly capable of taking care of herself you silly goose! I doubt she’d let some random guy run the store!” 

Rick just stared in confusion. He tried to process for a minute, what the heck?! This guy was just, reacting so so calmly to this random teenager in his store-

He gestured at the ground, then at himself, but the man was turning away already, smiling brightly and getting on his phone “Anyway! The stores closed now if she didn’t tell you, because Molly has to go to school and do paperwork!” 

A confused squeak, and the wizard stomped his foot on the ground “Now hold on a second! I found Molly passed out at the desk- with- with taxes! She’s like, ten! Why is she doing taxes!” he gestured at the paper on the desk, and the man looked over again curiously.

“She knows how to! It’s her job to take care of the store- mostly. Me and Lorelai help sometimes- but Molly can handle it all on her own, and i’m always busy!” “With what?!” Rick crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes and giving a tiny growl- unintentional, this guy was already quick to get on Rick’s nerves, which was pretty danged hard to do.

“Oh you know! I have to make all these toys, and do field trips, and chaperone, and play games, and walk around- it’s so much, and Lorelai is busy practicing her epithet! Working on summoning things so Molly can unsummon them, and taking care of the toy rabbits… Molly get’s everything done that she has too so we can continue working on what we’re busy with!” Martin smiled brightly, as if this was normal.

Ricks mouth was hanging open, and a protective feeling jabbed at his chest. This guy wasn’t serious. “You’re kidding.” He blinked, and the blonde tilted his head “Why would I be kidding?” and he put headphones in, going to sit in the beanbags in the corner- notably NOT making toys.

This was stupid. This guy was stupid! The door opened to a girl with blonde hair holding a bunny toy coming out, she had to be in her teens, probably atleast sixteen. This had to be Lorelai. He darted forward to grab her shoulder and question her, but the minute he touched her, a bunny toy slapped him in the face, making him stumble back.

Ah, yea that should’ve been expected. “Sorry! You’re Lorelai right?! Are- are you helping your sister with all this?! Your- your dad is incompetent!” Lorelai frowns slightly, and blinks in confusion “Don’t talk bad about him!” she glared after a minute.

Rick just stared, “Wh- Okay- fine! But, you’re helping Molly right?!” “No, of course not. She can handle it on her own- and I have to worry about school.” Lorelai walked past him, and waved at her dad, who completely ignored her as she walked out of the store. He could feel magic licking at his fingertips, and it took everything in him not to run after her.

He narrowed his eyes, and turned to Martin to say something else, but he just glanced at him “Could you get Molly up? She has to go to school in about thirty minutes” What?! 

A groan of annoyance, this was ridiculous! This- this was! They were making the twelve year old work nights, while she had school! What the heck!! He stormed up the stairs, and stood outside Mollys door, taking a quiet deep breath.

Rick is considering becoming a criminal. 

He opened the door as carefully as he could, Molly was still in bed, holding onto her blanket and curled up in a ball, she still looked tired… it bothered him. But- school was important, maybe she’d talk to her friends about it. He wondered if Trixie and Phoenica knew. The wizard moved over to her, and gently shook her shoulder.

She blinked blearily up at him after a minute. “...boss?” slipped out first, and Rick stuck his tongue out, waiting for her to process… and she shot up to be sitting, staring at him panickedly “RICK!? Oh- oh no! Oh noooo i must’ve passed out!” she ran her hands down her face, and threw her blanket off, stumbling up- Rick caught her so she didn’t fall due to how fast she’d gone from laying to standing.

“I took care of the store friend, it’s alright. Are you okay?” Molly looked at him, blinking and opening her mouth in a little o-shape. 

“You, you what? Oh no- oh jeez please tell me you did everything correctly- god I have so much homework and I have to finish the paperwork and taxes and- I shouldn’t have fallen asleep- thank you Rick but you should’ve really-” she yawned, and Rick furrowed his brows worriedly “- really woken me up! Feenie is gonna kill me if I have her do my homework again…” 

Noted, this girl didn’t like having people do things for her. Rick just lightly flicked her nose to get her attention. “Molly? I don’t want to alarm you so early in the morning, but I am ninety percent sure child labor and neglect like this is-” Molly stamped her foot on the ground, and shoved him away.

She looked away, and started to pack up her bag. “I know. Sylvie and Boss have told me. I can handle it, and I don’t need somebody I met on a beach to tell me my family sucks. I have to go to school so just- just… I’m fine.” 

Rick blinked, a small bit of anger bubbling in his chest, but he didn’t say anything, just slumping and sighing, “Alright. I can handle the store for you tonight- okay? You, you need the time to finish other things.”

“Yeah okay. Be here by five.” With that, she shouldered on her bag and walked out of the room. Jeez- this kid was… kind of a downer, but that wouldn’t stop Rick Shades, #1 Best Friend of All Sad Children!


	5. Necklace

Of course, being the #1 Friend to All Sad Children didn’t mean you were perfect, especially considered the minute Molly was gone, Rick cast a little spell on the shop so her dad would have a bad day. He kind of hates Martin right off the bat, even if he shouldn’t. Bad vibes, definitely slowly traumatizing his poor kid.

And with that, off he went to go see if he could find any of his other friends- he could very well probably teleport to them- in a way, he just, could run really fast… He wasn’t like Nera.

But he wanted to walk, enjoy the town a little. Enjoy he did, he stopped in multiple stores to ooo and aaah at things, not buying anything because well- he only had Gansley dollars, which weren’t the best. During his little run through the mall he’d found, he’d discovered a very- very pretty necklace.

Ruby red with a golden wing-like design around it. It was 100% his aesthetic and he… really wanted it. He picked it up to examine it, and waited for a little, he had a feeling something good was about to happen.

Happen it did.

“PHOENICA FLEECITY HAS ARRIVED!” the shout came from the front of the store, and people looked around until they saw her. The twelve year old was towing Trixie behind her- who was holding multiple shopping bags, but she looked happy. That was good atleast.

Bingo.

Rick ran over to them and ruffled Trixies hair- he knew from his own Phoenica that touching royaltys hair wasn’t the best idea. Was this girl royalty here or was that only in Utopus? He wouldn’t bother with that question, considering she was staring up at him curiously, blinking. Ah yes, the Fleecity’s equivalent to a smile.

“Rick! It’s quite nice to see you here- are you browsing?” she tilted her head, and Trixie stared at Rick hopefully… Rick grabbed the bags from her and moved them so they were hanging off his arms, and he grinned, holding up the necklace. “Yes! I am certainly browsing! For this specifically! It’s-”

“GORGEOUS!” Phoenica grabbed onto the necklace and yanked it out of his hand, examining it closely. Trixie moved closer to Rick, humming softly “You’re gonna get- get her started..” she whispered, and Rick just smiled. He knew.

“It’s perfectly shapen, the intricate details in the design surrounding it! The dark red against the bright white would make it almost glow in the daylight- Rick I wasn’t aware you had such class! Knowing how beautiful this object is, goodness! I sure do hope you’re going to buy it, it matches your personality from what my darling sister, Molly and Sylvester have told me! Dark, but optimistic and as outgoing as a baby rabbit! It’s wonderful!” 

Trixie gave a quiet groan, she’s been dealing with this all day. He looked back at her and gently pat her head, and Trixie leaned into him slightly, glaring at Phoenica, who was almost bouncing with excitement. “I’m certainly glad my sister is interested in somebody with such taste!”

Rick blinked and spluttered for a second as he gathered his words “Wh- no- wh- Kid! First of all- no! Second of all, I don’t have the money for the necklace” “Oh! No problem” Phoenica hummed happily and pulled what was definitely a wad of cash out of her pocket, and she went over to the checkout desk for him, buying it with ease.

“Does she do this often?” he looked down at Trixie while Phoenica worked her money magic, and by the look on Trixie’s face, that was a ‘most definitely’ because the girl was pinching the bridge of her nose and making annoyed hums. “Feenie you can’t- c- can’t just, spend money all willynilly…” Phoenica scoffed as she walked back over.

“Bellatrix, I am literally the richest girl on this planet, I can do what I wish with my money.” She places the necklace in Ricks hand, before blinking and taking it, gesturing for him to bend over. Rick being Rick decided to be a bit more dramatic, instead moving awkwardly to get onto his knees so she could put it around his neck herself.

“Perfect! Now we can really be friends, seeing as you have a gift from me!” Ricks eyes flashed at the word, and he smiled brightly “Rad. Are you gonna buy anything else or are these all the bags I have to carry?” 

Phoenica snorted “Oh no, i’m definitely buying more, let’s go!” and with that, she took off, and Trixie sighed, helping Rick back to his feet. “Sorry, she’s always like this with new people. And- in- in general.” Rick laughed lightly, shaking his head as he moved to follow Feenie.

“Yea well, I know her sister, so… i’m used to it.”


End file.
